


xxiv

by ronan



Series: azunishi week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronan/pseuds/ronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But this is different. This is them seeing each other in another light. It’s not the same as seeing each other naked in the changing room, changing clothes or having a quick shower; it’s less ordinary, less mundane and more private. Profound, innermost."</p>
<p>Asahi is tongue-tied when it comes to Nishinoya. And overall, a goofball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xxiv

**Author's Note:**

> Day #1 of azunishiweek: _cuddle/protect._

The first time they see each other naked, they’re lying on Asahi’s futon. Nishinoya looks impossibly small and vulnerable without the several layers of clothing, but chestnut eyes earnestly follow the expanse and the slopes of fair skin nevertheless. He wants to touch and kiss and discover what’s like to run his hands down Nishinoya legs and feel the fine hair against his fingers.

“ _C’mon_ ,” he grumbles. “I know you’re not that shy.”

“I’m not shy.” Asahi protests, sitting up. And it’s on the tip of his tongue to say that it was not him who took their own clothes off in the blink of an eye, throwing them haphazardly across the room.

He doesn’t say he hasn’t undressed because he can’t stop staring at how Nishinoya’s chest contracts and expands with his rhythmic breathing, so intimate and familiar. He doesn’t say he wants to burn this moment into his memory and never stop recalling it.

“I want to see you,” Nishinoya says. More serious now, that low and grave tone of his that never fails to send shivers down his spine.

Asahi feels the hair on his arm stand on end even before taking his shirt off. He discards his jeans and then his underwear, and he can’t quite look up at Nishinoya. He’s never been shy or self-conscious of his body; he’s learned to be proud of it. It’s thanks to his body that he became the ace and fought for Karasuno.

But this is different. This is them seeing each other in another light. It’s not the same as seeing each other naked in the changing room, changing clothes or having a quick shower; it’s less ordinary, less mundane and more private. Profound, innermost.

And all at once Asahi feels like panicking. He knows his hands are shaking but he doesn’t know how to make them stop, and he might be sweating because his limbs feel strange, damp and cool at the same time. He thinks he’s about to faint, so he closes his eyes tightly, trying to get a grip.

“ _Oi_.” Nishinoya clicks his tongue, nudging him with his foot. “I can hear you overthinking all the way to China.”

Asahi laughs weakly. “You know we’re not that far from China.”

“Then all the way to wherever.” He smirks.

The brief exchange seems to calm his nerves, and Asahi finds himself relaxing, smiling at the cocky smirk that widens until it’s a full on grin.

“C’mon. C’mere. I want you to be my big spoon.” Nishinoya woos, turning on his side and shooting him a look that says _What are you waiting for, for god’s sake_.

And Asahi goes, cuddling the smaller body from behind. Up close, he can smell the scent of the other’s hair, and feel his body heat. He brings the covers to keep them warm and snuggles more comfortably, closer.

“Is this comfortable for you?”

He only gets a purr in response, so he thinks it’s a yes.

“I like this,” he murmurs, tired all of a sudden; eyes drooping and a yawn forming in the back of his throat. “I really…”

Asahi jerks awake, confused. He doesn’t know for how long he slept, but it’s still bright outside, just a bit cooler. And at some point, Nishinoya turned in his arms to face him, because all he can see is bright brown eyes and a fond smile curving thin lips.

“You dozed off,” he says.

“Sorry, guess I was tired.”

“Had a good dream?”

He shrugs, still half-awake. “Don’t know? Did I really sleep? I feel like I just disconnected from reality for a minute.”

“I call that sleeping,” Nishinoya replies dismissively, like he’s not really paying attention to the subject. “By the way,” he goes on, “you’re hot.”

“Oh,” he yawns, wriggling out of the embrace. “Sorry, my body temperature is naturally high.”

“What?” He frowns. “ _No_. Asahi—” Nishinoya sighs, shaking his head. He snorts a laughter that echoes in the silent room and straddles the other’s hips. “I meant that I think you’re pretty hot. Physically,” he adds, watching Asahi blush. “Not thermo...dy...namically? Or whatever.”

Asahi feels his face get hot, and then his whole body is hot, and he thinks he’s sweating, and Nishinoya’s too close, and—

And Nishinoya is kissing him, licking into his mouth like he owns it, like, this whole time, that’s what he was meant to do, to kiss him breathless, to taste him so intimately, so deeply Asahi can do nothing but wholeheartedly submerge into the sensation, forgetting about anything that isn’t the present and how much Nishinoya’s lips feel soft against his own. How much his whole body seems to become intangible.

Then he presses closer to the other’s body and that thought flees his mind entirely. He’s so aware of the points of contact between their flesh, the warmth they share, how comforting it feels, and how slow their kiss remains, never losing the languid rhythm, because they’re never in a rush, they like to savor the moment, make it last.

“Y’know,” he says after they part, “when I first saw you, you were spiking Suga-san’s tosses and I thought, _Wow, he truly_ is _an ace_.” Nishinoya tucks a strand of hair behind Asahi’s ear and smiles. “Then I got to know you and I was like, _Wattahell_.”

Asahi expects him to continue, to finish the thought, but he just falls silent.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugs nonchalantly, looking like he doesn’t plan to speak again, but then. “That I really like you, I guess. Your ace persona and your heart‒of‒glass persona. They’re both cool. Though you’re one hundred percent hotter on the court.”

Asahi feels warm all over, a sudden rush of warmth that engulfs him and makes him unconsciously smile. Nishinoya, for a change, has his hair down, falling over his eyes, and Asahi lifts his hand and brushes the strands aside.

They’re both smiling now, fondly and secretly at each other, and it’s such an ephemeral moment that he wants, needs to encapsulate the moment so it can never end.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and his voice sounds hoarse and broken to his ears.

He says, _thank you_ , when in truth he wants to say something else entirely. He has so much to say to him, but he never manages to get the words out. They seem to get stuck in his throat, like a lump that refuses to disappear.

Asahi opens his mouth to speak, even though he hasn’t formed a complete, intelligent sentence in his mind, but when he ends up opening and closing his mouth like a dying fish, he thinks, _this is embarrassing_ , and gives up on saying anything worth listening to and downright blurts.

“You’re cool too.”

Nishinoya chuckles, eyes alight, a small smile playing on his thin lips. Then, for the longest time, he stares at him intently and says. “Touch me.”

And he does.

 

_“You’re trying not to tell him you love him, and you’re trying to choke down the feeling, and you’re trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something you don’t even have a name for.”_ — Siken

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://oikawatouru.tumblr.com/post/95004387637/fic-asanoya).


End file.
